User talk:Demontux
Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Micronations page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 10:45, 29 June 2009 Egtavian Communalism Model I read your pamphlet about Communalism. What I find most interesting is that it's very similar to the model used in the Federated States of Antarctica. In fact, about the only difference I can see is that the land, means of production, facilities, etc, are owned by a public corporation made up of citizens rather than by the State. I think both of us have the right idea. Capitalism as it exists in the macronational world has become a modern-day form of peasantry. Rycherr 22:57, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Email check Greetings! I would ask that you please check your email as soon as is feasible. Thanks! A-One 05:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Christmas Hey there, thanks for the Christmas wishes. On behalf of St.Charlie, I also wish all you guys a merry Christmas and a nice 2010 ! --Cajak 23:39, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Diplomatic relations Greetings, The Federated Commonwealth of Pristinia would like to thank Egtavia for removing it from Egtavia's diplomatic blacklist. As you may or may not know, Pristinia is already recognizing Egtavia. We would like to acquire an email address which can be used to discuss further advance in diplomatic relations between our two nations. Thank you very much in advance, --The M. Ven. Marco Dresner 13:06, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Allience Would you be intrested in a allience between Moylurg Corran and the Taklamacan and your people? HM King Declan I of Moylurg. Our alliance Dear Mr. Bralesford, It seems you have taken a stance opposite to ours in the Austenasian Civil War. This would, as far as I remember, act directly against our alliance and nullify it. Is that desired by your government? Yours, --Comrade Mark Dresner 19:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) : Then I propose we shall just see how this progresses.--Comrade Mark Dresner 20:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) RE Egtavian Star Greetings, I would probably write about current events that are relevant to the whole community, offering my point of view, etc. I would have no problem with you proofreading my columns, and I would probably be able to do it as often as you need, once a week or even more perhaps. I could write as you need articles, basically. Regards, Sir Mark Meehan, Knight990 16:54, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Egtavian Star Application Instead of placing it on the article talk page, I thought I'd put it here so you don't have to check there ;-) So, yes, basically, I would like to write about mostly technical stuff relevant or useful to the readership (i.e. micronationalists), for example instructables, technical issues concerning Wikia, improvements of the templates and such on MicroWiki and perhaps now and then some tips on how to manage a micronation via computers. Fine, the latter is probably rather an idea for newcomers, but you can't say we don't have enough of those ;-) How often I can contribute more or less depends on my situation. I would say around once every week, but I may from time to time miss out on a week, not very often though. I would be glad if you could thus announce the planned release date of the respectively next issue, so that I have a deadline. If I haven't submitted anything 24 hours before the planned release, you can consider that I will not be contributing something for the respective edition. But again, that shouldn't happen too often :-) And of course I don't mind proofreading - although by all means, don't go through the trouble of trying to translate my English into either American or British English. It's often incoherent, with American English dominating, so do yourself that favour and just correct mistakes that are really mistakes in both Englishes and not just one of two ways you can write something :-) Yours, --Comrade Mark Dresner 00:54, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Very well, I will commence work on the article soon. As to your tagging idea, the problem would by that you would have to tag my articles "EN:MESSEDUPMIXOFBOTH" ;-) XD. No, you could just tag them EN:XX or something. I guess people will understand them anyhow, it's not like they're going to think "huh?" just because of my alternating between British and American spellings ;-)--Comrade Mark Dresner 15:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :: One remaining issue, yes: In what format do you want the text? I would assume you use *.doc, but I could also produce *.rtf, *.pub, *.txt and *.indd. I can sadly not produce *.odt, though. RE: A1WB Greetings Thank you for your interest :) The A1WB would be happy to have this information for comparison & archival purposes. A weekly or monthly record would be ideal. Thanks! A-One 09:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) RE Egtavian Star Greetings, That all sounds fine to me, i'm ready to start immediately. I'll get working on my first article and get it to you asap. Regards, Sir Mark Egtavian Star article from Rukora Hello, I wish to send in some news from Rukora to put in the newspaper. This is that we have a new person who has become 1. First Overseas Citizen 2. Minister of Home Affairs 3. Minister of Citizenship This is the article that I propose: On 13th March 2010, The Principality of Rukora gained a new citizen who became the new Minister of Home Affairs and of Citizenship. James Jones, who is also the first citizen who has residence in the United States of America has stated that he will do all he can to make Rukora a great country. The President, Tom Turner said "I believe that James will be a very useful citizen for the country, When I first heard from him, I knew he would be good because he has good knowledge, a great attitude and brilliant enthusiasm. I'm sure that he could will do a great job and hopefully, we will become a 5th World Nation and get a Dresner rating of over 4.0 because of his talents." Above all this, he is also one of the first Afro-American micronationalists. The people of Rukora see this as a posotive. The rest of the government and citizens are all behind him. We understand that this is probably not the biggest news in the micronational world but if you want to enter it somewhere, i'm sure it will be of help. Best Regards, President Tom Turner Table Actually, I added the table. Secundomia added an antiquated one.--Comrade Mark Dresner 18:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : No problem at all, I just wanted you to know :-)--Comrade Mark Dresner 19:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC) E.S. Writing I'm busy all week (I have an important exam on the 25th, which is also my birthday and National Day), so I will wait until the issue after the 25th. Regards, --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 18:15, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Endorsment No, no footnote is necessary, but I would very much appreciate an interview, as of tomorrow, I am the Chairman of the MCA, and it is National Day tomorrow (25th; it's a bit late I know :) ). The endorsement is just out of kindness, and we hope that we could co-operate together to provide the micronational world with their news. (NB: I have been meaning to also endorse the St.CO, because we also work with them; running our own newspaper would be too much hassle). Many thanks, Premier James Puchowski (--Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 20:26, March 24, 2010 (UTC)) : Send me the questions, and I'll answer them right now! :D --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 20:45, March 24, 2010 (UTC) List of Candidates Hey :-) A question, if I may: Why was the list of candidates removed? Yours, --Comrade Mark Dresner 21:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Treaty Ach, I'm saddened by the military coup going on in Egtavia. Tell me if you need political asylum. :P By the way, about the treaty, I don't think nothing else is needed, other than the usual non-agression policy. :) Send me an e-mail fi you have any other queries. --Cajak [★Admin★] 14:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Note There is a message for you on the Egtavia article talk page, apologies for posting it on the wrong page. IegoGov 08:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Intermicronational Environmental Year You might be interested in having your micronation do something for the ImEY (Intermicronational Environmental Year). This is a chance for micronations to do things to help protect and conserve the environment, for example by making nature reserves, cleaning litter, or planting trees. There is about a month and a half left of the Year, but so far only four nations have taken part. For more information, here is its webpage: http://www.molossia.org/ImEY.html Austenasia 12:08, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Twinning of Charcot Island and Prad I have noticed that we both have cities seeking sister cities in the Micronational Authority of Sister Cities. Would you like to twin Prad and Charcot Island? Secundomia 20:54, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Rukoran Micronational Survey 2010 Hello, This is the Rukora 2010 Micronational Survey. Below are some questions that I would like you to answer. #Why did you originally decide to create a nation #Do you wish for genuine independence or is this all just for fun #Do you still love your country of origin (i.e St Charlie=Italy, Erusia=England a Slinky Empyre=USA). #Name between 1 and 10 nations you would call Micronational Superpowers #Out of your previous choices, please enter them in order of how big you think each one is. #How big do you think our (Rukora’s) influence in the Micronational World is. #Which Micronation(s) do you think are most likely to succeed in joining the UN. #What is your personal view on: #Socialism #Capitalism #Unionism #Fascism #The Exchange Policy (Get people who have been offered work and are able to work but refuse to, send them to other countries where they should really be and bring back people who deserve to be in richer countries. You could do this with most of Africa, India and any other corrupted country with desperate people). #How much money do you think people need to be classed as ‘rich’. #Finally, do you think sport can truly make a difference to political life (This includes positively and negatively). Please send your answers to presidentturner@principalityofrukora.com. I hope this was all OK for you. Best Regards Tom Turner 13:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Egtavian Star As a regular reader and supporter of your national newspaper, I ask that you do not cancel the newspaper altogether. It is a fine newspaper and I see no problem with the current format. Regards, James Puchowski --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 19:50, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :I think he was talking about canceling the particular issue. :Secundomia 20:45, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Alliance Can our nations form an alliance? Please reply, Asammut 19:13, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Possibly returning to the OAM Hello, I, as so many others would like you to return to the OAM. You may not want to be SG again but this doesn't matter. Could you please give me more details on your possible return. Best Regards, Tom Turner 15:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Order of Yabloko Congratulations! You're now a Member of the Order of Yabloko FOR Outstanding Contributions in the Interests of the Micronational World as per your certificate. Aldrich Lucas talk 09:18, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Hi The correct spelling of 'Encyclopædia' is like that. The Americanised spelling of 'Encyclopedia' is used by Wikipedia and a few others, but Britannica use the correct spelling which is with the 'æ'. I won't give an etymology lesson but its origins are from Greek, and the Greek word transliterated does include the 'æ' :P Thanks § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 22:03, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Please do not continue vandalism on this wiki, as you recently did at User talk:KINGDOMKILL. However, an explanation for such behavior would be appreciated. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 17:20, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :It was a joke intended to point out to someone that he was trolling. That was all. --Demontux 17:32, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I see, thank you for explaining that. Please refrain from using a link to my user page when doing it, though. :) Kyng Fyrst (talk) 17:37, December 27, 2010 (UTC)